


Grounded

by siberat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, rape-but Starscream wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream get's taken out by Sunstreaker.  But what is worse then loosing to the yellow bot is being in heat....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

The ground spiraled closer and closer, and a crash was inevitable. The disorientation made the red and white flier confused, unsure, and unable to fight back. The yellow bot straddling his back flexing at the ailerons caused Starscream to fly in tight circles towards the ground. Attempting to shake the attacker off was pointless when one couldn't control fight. Starscream did his best to prepare for the crash, which was simply to transform into robot mode and shield his chest with his arms.

Starscream got a face full of dirt as he skidded into the crash. His metal frame scratched and dented from the impact, but being knocked offline, the seeker didn't feel a thing. Sunstreaker successfully rode on top until he came to a standstill and held his prisoner's face in the dirt. 

"Gotchya!" The yellow bot shouted and laughed with joy. He pressed his comm link and shouted with glee in it. "Hey 'Sides, come check out what I caught." 

"Got one?" the voice crackled in reply.

"Yupp!" Sunstreaker said proudly. "I got Screamer!"

"No way!" 

"Yes, way!" Sunstreaker said. "Come to my coordinates and see for yourself if you don't believe me. That is, unless you are busy with your catch."

"Frag off Sunny," The other bot shouted. "Dumbo got away from me."

"Awww.... Better luck next time," Sunstreaker cockily said. "But come help me, I don't want any chance of loosing such a good prisoner."  
"On my way," The voice responded.

Sunstreaker nodded and laughed as gave the seeker's wing a punch. "Fragger." He said and made a face. Why did Starscream feel so warm? He smelled odd funny as well. Not dirty, but rather a kind of musky smell. Sunstreaker didn't smell it all the time, but every once in a while he would get a waft of it. He bent down and sniffed at the downed seeker's neck, then his back, and then to a wing. "Ehh Screamer, you smell," Sunstreaker whined as he discovered the smell came from the seeker's wings. 

An engine roared in the distance, and soon a red Lamborghini burst through the treeline and transformed. He trotted over to the other wearing a grimace of defeat, but quickly shouted jeers of excitement.

"How'd you get so lucky?" Sideswipe asked as he stomped down on a wing.

"Pure skill, Bro." The yellow bot boasted. "But stop stomping on his wings- they stink!"

"Huh?" Sideswipe questioned, and stomped again and sniffed the air. "You know what that is?"

"He needs to take a bath?"

"No, stupid." Sideswipe said. "Rumor has it, Seeker's go into a heat cycle." He let out a chuckle and placed a pede on the wing. Instead of stomping this time, the red bot softly dragged it in circles, causing Starscream to stir a little as well as let out a short moan.

"So, Screamer's horny?" Sunstreaker said and let out a roaring laugh.

"Pretty much," Sideswipe replied. "Heh, wanna give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"What do you mean?" the yellow bot asked.

"Well, you heard the stories of him torturing captured Autobots?" Sideswipe spoke. "We'll simply do the same to him. I heard seeker's are pretty insatiable when in heat."

"I get it," Sunny replied. "We'll play with him and get him all worked up-"

"But never finish him off," Sideswipe finished and knelt down. He placed his palms on one wing, and gently messaged in circles. The wing pressed up into the touch. Upon rubbing the ailerons, the wings flicked at the pressure and and a moan escaped the seeker's vocalizer.

The light of Starscream's eyes flicked on, and a groan escaped as he lifted up his head. He blinked a few times, and tried to roll himself over. Sunstreaker kept him pinned down and laughed.

"You're stuck, Screamer," Sunstreaker laughed.

"Get your disgusting- argg!- hands off me," Starscream spat and wiggled some more.

"You're not gonna get away that easy," Sideswipe said and pinched at the wing tips, causing Starscream to moan. "We're gonna have some fun with you first, then take you back as our prisoner."

Sunstreaker shifted his weight and placed his leg firmly on the seeker's back. He slinked his hand between the seekers legs, and his finger's tickled at the interface panel. "You like that, don't you?" The finger's pried at the panel until it snapped open. "You cheap slut." Sunstreaker said as his fingers rubbed all over the warm fold's of the seeker's valve.

The red and white flier couldn't help to moan and buck his hips into the touch. The fingers softly traced around the valve's opening, teasingly dipping inside but would quickly pull out. Starscream gave a needy whine and lubricant began to seep out of his valve. The yellow bot only gave him a laugh.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Sunstreaker goaded. 

"Frag off!" Starscream shouted. "You clearly don't know how to please-"

"Don't like to be teased?" Sideswipe spoke up, letting go of his firm grasp of the wing and making his way to kneel in front of the seeker's face and gave it a slap.

"I bet you could put his mouth to much better use, 'Sides," Sunstreaker said as he opened his interface panel and let his spike pressurize.

"Come on!" Sideswipe whined. "You give me the side that has the teeth!"

"I caught him! I get first choice!" Sunstreaker said. He yanked Starscream's hips up until he was kneeling. He lined his spike up to the valve and thrust himself in quickly until the port swallowed his entire spike. 

AAeerrrggg" Starscream screamed out and tried to pull himself away. However, a set of hands grabbed at the red hips and yanked them back, impaling the valve a second time. As the yellow mech pumped his hips, the screams turned into moans until the spike was pulled completely out. Starscream was left whimpering once again.

"If you slaggin' idiots want to take me," Starscream huffed, clearly wanting the contact. "Why don't you at least get on with it and do the job properly! That is, unless you're too incompetent to fuck-" Starscream was cut off by a hard slap on his aft.

"If you want me to continue, then you need to take my brother's spike in your mouth," Sunstreaker demanded. "And if you bite down, I'll rip your wings off and beat you senseless with them!"

A click was heard, and Sideswipe let his spike emerge, and he pressed it against Starscream's lips, who let out a growl in protest. The yellow grounder rubbed his cock around the wet valve, teasing at it by never fully entering. Starscream let out a needy whine and pressed himself back, only to have the spike pull away.

"Open up, little whore," Sunstreaker said and slapped his hand on the sensitive port, causing it's owner to scream. Sideswipe took this opportunity to shove his red spike into the opened mouth. He penetrated deeply, causing Starscream to gag and pull away at first, but soon, the seeker focused and when the red bot pushed in deep again, the spike was swallowed. Then, the spike was roughly shoved back into the valve.

The spike was pumped rather fast, stimulating all the nodes as it slid back and forth. Hands would guide the seeker's hips into the thrust and Starscream moaned around the spike in his mouth each time the deepest inner nodes where touched. His wings began to flutter and his scent was spread into the air. In the natural scenario, this would entice the seeker's mate into a frenzy to reproduce. However, all this did now was make the twins turn up their noses in disgust for the scent didn't appeal to them.

"Uhhh Primus!" Sideswipe groaned. "You stink Screamer!"

The red and white seeker growled, but still sucked at the spike. He would run his tongue along the ribbed shaft and around the tip only to swallow it down kliks later. The routine was learned- when the spike was fully seated in his valve, he swallowed the spike in his mouth. Both would withdraw at the same time, giving him a second to suck in a breath of cool air. Starscream's cooling fans kicked in as his valve started to flutter as his own spike unsheathed and pressurized. He was so close to spilling when suddenly the spike from his port was removed. The seeker let out a whine as he moved himself off the red spike.

"Wh-" Starscream sputtered. "Why-"

"Shut up," Sunstreaker spat doing the best he could to calm himself down. "Primus!" He had almost lost it himself. Feeling the warm slick valve grip at his spike and then clenching down was too much. It didn't help that he hasn't been laid in a while. He sat back and panted to try to catch his breath.

"Please..." Starscream begged softly. "You don't understand...."

"I'll take care of ya," Sideswipe said as he shifted the withering seeker onto his lap. "I'm better than Sunny anyways." Starscream rested his weight on his knees as the red mech positioned his spike on the needy valve. Once the tip was in, Starscream let himself sink down onto the spike until he was sitting on the other's lap. His eyes where half lidded as Sideswipes hands grabbed under his arms and lifted and lowered the seeker on his lap.

Sunstreaker frowned over being left out. He pouted as he made his way back over behind Starscream. He rubbed his hands over the wings, then down over the aft. Sunstreaker's fingers made their way to the already full valve and he slowly slipped one in to start stretching. Starscream moaned, but through his eyes open when a second finger was slipped in.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Starscream demanded.

"Making room for one more," the yellow mech replied as he began to flex and pull at his fingers. Lubricant leaked out of the valve, coating his hand and the red spike. A third finger was added and now it was a tight fit. With his free hand, he rubbed and pinched at the aileron of a wing in hopes to help relax the flier. After some time, the valve relaxed and a fourth finger was added. Once that stretching was accommodated, Sunstreaker pulled out his fingers and scooted himself against the seeker's back and pressed his spike's tip to the valve.

"Pull out some," The yellow bot said to the other. When just the tip of the red cock was still in the port, the yellow one was added. Starscream groaned and attempted to pull himself off, but Sideswipe held him still. Sunstreaker took to playing with the wings again. 

Sideswipe would thrust himself in, and upon sliding out, Sunstreaker would push himself in. Neither spike would withdraw and the valve would always be taking a spike to the hilt. Once Starscream was used to the stretch, he let out a husky moan and pushed himself down on the spikes.

The pace was quickened, and soon there would be a period of time in which both spikes remained in deeper then the previous thrust. Starscream circled his hips and threw his head back, biting his lip as he rode out the pleasure of feeling so full and stretched.

Soon, caution was thrown aside and both twins pushed in hard, penetrating as deep as they could. The red and white flier was screaming at feeling the two spikes moving independently- one sliding up and the other pulling out inside his slick port. Cooling fans where kicked into overdrive as each bot worked towards a common goal.

The valve began to tighten it's grip and release, fluttering as Starscream was about to climax. When he did, he gripped has hands hard on red shoulders and trans-fluid's squirted out onto the red chest of his unlikely partner. His scream of release was probably heard from a distance away.

"Primus," Sideswipe muttered as he lost himself shortly afterwards, spilling his load inside the already spent port. Sunstreaker gave the last few thrusts, and grunted out his climax as he released himself. Lubricant and trans-fluid spilled out of the valve, seeping down over the spikes and dripping to the ground.

"Get off," Sideswipe grumbled at the seeker. However, Starscream was offline. The red bot pushed the flier up to remove himself, and flopped back on the ground in exhaustion. Sunstreaker did the same and let out a content sigh as he laid himself down.

"So much for not letting him finish," Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Shut up," Side swipe retorted as he flung his arm at his brother, hitting him in the face.

"I know," he replied. "Just felt too good to stop."

A grumble was the only response the red bot gave, for he was halfway to being offline. Sunstreaker gave a laugh and stared up at the sky. The next time he opened his optics, the blue sky dashed with clouds was replaced with darkness.

"Scrap!" the yellow bot said and quickly looked to his left for his prisoner. There was no seeker passed out on the ground. "Fraggin' aft....." Sunstreaker turned and started to push and hit at his brother. "Wake up," He yelled. "'Sides..."

Optic's flashed, and the red bot sat up and rubbed at his optics. "What?"

"Starscream left..." Sunstreaker whined as he stood up.

"You let him go?" Sideswipe asked.

"No you idiot! I didn't mean to pass out," The yellow bot complained.

"Way to go, dummy."

"You fell asleep too!" Sunstreaker said. "You didn't help the situation either!"

"Heh.... It wasn't my capture, remember? It's your responsibility to look after your catch," Sideswipe retorted.

"Scrap. Well, we better get back to base anyways," Sunstreaker said as he pulled his brother to his feet. "Before they wonder where we got off to."

"Probably wondering if we got captured," Sideswipe said as he transformed into his flashy alt mode.

"I don't think they would care if you got captured," Sunstreaker said. He transformed and revved his engine. "But I am sure they'd miss me."

"Yeah right!" The red Lamborghini replied and spun his wheels. "Bet you I can make it back first." He took off full speed back toward base.

"No fair!" Sunstreaker replied as he took off after him. "You cheated!" 

.....................................................

A/N- This story suffered from wow, I got this idea, but every time I sit down to write- I can't! It was written between a few days of just writing a littler bit each day. I hope it don't show, but anyways, there it is.


End file.
